


Baby

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the quest, Thorin and Kíli enjoy Fíli’s smaller size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delank_89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delank_89/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Thorin and Kili love to sandwich Fili between them, love how small he is compared to them both and love to overpower and fuck him” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=22477803#t22477803).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Even with the door bolted shut and the curtains closed against the moon, there’s still a chance that _someone_ will hear Fíli’s cries. Dís is the only one likely to be in the rest of the house, but surely she must know by now what goes on when Thorin slips into her sons’ room. Or more often, when they slip into his. They fawn over him enough in the daylight, and he gives them cursory glances and the occasional lesson with a sword, and then the night falls and he’ll _slam_ them right into walls. 

They’re on the bed this time, Fíli wedged between them, all his clothes torn away from Thorin’s fire and Kíli’s clumsy ripping—his tunic will have to be replaced. They stay in their clothes, having won the fight, and they drag their coarse seams and buttons hard across his fragile skin, until pink marks are in their wake, lining him like patchwork. He looks like a doll, pretty and sweet, tailored to be _owned_ and _used_ , played with and maybe shared. He wraps his trembling arms around Thorin’s shoulders, still too thin with not enough muscle, and he moans wantonly in Thorin’s ear. He was made to be taken. 

Kíli thinks so, too. He bites into Fíli’s sloping shoulders while Thorin drags his teeth down Fíli’s jaw, bending to capture’s Fíli’s lips—he thrusts his tongue inside and _fills_ Fíli’s mouth, Fíli trembling to take it. It takes a lot of work to get his young jaw open wide enough to take cock, but he can handle Thorin’s thick, probing tongue, even though it makes him shake and whine. He laps lightly at Thorin’s underside with his own little, pink tongue, but Thorin has all the control, and Fíli mostly surrenders. He whimpers when Thorin wrenches free, but he doesn’t chase down another kiss. He drops his head, intricate bangs tumbling over his shoulder, and Thorin rewards him with a particularly harsh thrust that makes tears form at the corner of his eyes. 

They’re both fucking him at once, as they so often do. It takes a lot of preparation, many fingers and plenty of lube, to get Fíli’s puckered hole wide enough to take them both, but they always manage. It’s a very, _very_ tight squeeze, but Fíli doesn’t complain of pain. When it’s just one at a time, he can ride them like a trained dancer, but when it’s two, he can barely keep himself up. He does nothing but shudder and cry, while they fuck him _hard_ , two huge, Dwarven cocks plundering his slicked-soft channeled. 

“How sweet you are,” Thorin coos, as he withdraws, only to slam inside again. Fíli’s jolted up, his lashes fluttering against his bright-red cheeks and his mouth hanging open. “How cute and tiny in my arms, even compared to your brother...”

Smirking over Fíli’s shoulder, Kíli nips at Fíli’s ear and insists, “He _loves_ it, that I’m growing bigger, faster.” Kíli’s fingers rake across Fíli’s bare chest, stopping to pinch one nipple, and Fíli _shrieks_ , tossing his head back and bucking up—he’s always had particularly sensitive tits. Kíli plays with the flat expanse, tugging alternately at the abused buds, while Thorin scrapes his teeth up Fíli’s frail throat. 

“It doesn’t help that he’s golden-haired,” Thorin adds, mostly to Kíli, though the words make Fíli whimper, his walls convulsing around Thorin’s mammoth girth. “He’s all light and _pretty_ , while his brother grows _handsome_ like his uncle.” Kíli grins wide at the compliment, pride flickering in his eyes. Thorin lets it linger there; he loves them both the same, but he likes toying with them differently. With one arm permanently held around Fíli’s body, Kíli threads his other five fingers into Fíli’s hair, making a fist to wrench it back. 

Fíli gasps but doesn’t fight it. It gives Thorin more room to lick and bite and admire the slender build. As Thorin breathes hot along Fíli’s collarbone, cock burying deep in Fíli’s body, he asks, “Why don’t you speak with us, sister-son?”

At first, Fíli can only make little noises, even when he tries—he’s always broken off by the sudden stutter of a thick cock inside him. Finally, he gasps, “I’m just... ah... overwhelmed...” 

“And you want to come on my quest,” Thorin snickers. Kíli’s eyes perk, watching Thorin intently; of course they want to come with him; they’re loyal as dogs and can’t seem to fathom leaving his side. Kíli, he’s already promised, but to Fíli, he muses, “Yet you can’t even handle two cocks...”

Fíli tries to duck his head forward, tries to nuzzle into Thorin’s, but Kíli keeps tugging him cruelly back by the hair, and Fíli has to throw one hand behind him to grab his brother’s hip. The other he puts against Thorin’s chest, and he groans, “ _Please_ , I desperately want to support you... you know that...”

He does. But, “I don’t think a small, delicate thing like you should be out on the road. Why shouldn’t I just take Kíli?”

Because Kíli’s fun to fuck, but he isn’t so miniscule in Thorin’s arms like Fíli is. And Fíli must know that, because he looks up at Thorin with his dilated, hazy eyes, and murmurs, “Kíli will soon be as broad and strong as you, and you’ll want something small and hot to fuck.” A fire flashes behind his eyes—mischievous, even when helpless.

Thorin smirks, liking that answer. He clasps Fíli’s face in one hand, his large thumb caressing Fíli’s soft cheek, and he slams forward to seal their mouths back together. He kisses fierce, almost cruel, while Kíli pounds into Fíli almost violently. They’re merciless, relentless. They’re both slamming their hips into him again and again, sheathing their cocks in his tight, wet heat, while he struggles not to choke on Thorin’s invading tongue and to be still for his brother’s teeth along his back. When Thorin’s done the kiss, he gives one of Fíli’s braids a yank, just to see him whine. 

Then Thorin presses his palm against Fíli’s cute cock, and he kneads the small shaft gently. Almost instantly, it bursts in his hands, shooting a few thin jets of white right up Fíli’s stomach. Fíli cries out, tensing and arching, his body shuddering beautifully around Thorin and Kíli’s cocks. Kíli simply keeps going, and Thorin dips his hand to play with Fíli’s small, hairless balls. He rolls them around his hand, growling hungrily, “That’s number two for you tonight, Fíli. Let’s see if we can milk a third out of you before your big brother and beloved uncle reach their own...”

Fíli nods, moaning. Somehow, he manages to spread his legs all the wider, his creamy thighs brushing Thorin’s sides, his trembling body just _begging_ to be owned.


End file.
